Final Fantasy 9 sequel : Garnet Married Zidane
by Baiyi
Summary: After the long journey, Zidane and Garnet and other friends will yet recieve another journey. Right at Zidane and GArnet's wedding, a mysterious trans-formal cloud appears and another journey starts.
1. A New Journey

|Final Fantasy 9 Fan Fic (Sequel after game) |  
  
Www.baiyichen.cjb.net is a great site. They have FF10 pics and music and FF9, ff8 and even about Baiyi himself. He is a big fan of Nobou and Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
~ FF9 sequel Chap 1 ~ A New Journey begins  
  
(Signing Melodies of Life)...Garnet hugs Zidane... ...Beatrix raised swords...blah blah blah...  
  
After the play, the Tarantulas go and congratulate Zidane. Zidane was blushing all the way. Therefore afterwards, Zidane was having one last fun with his bros. before his castle living. *Cheers* as the bottles of beer bounce on each other. Blank: " Zidane, don't forget us when you become king of Alexandria. Also, don't forget the stuff us bros. use to do together." Ruby: " don't forget to get more audiences to my play." TO THE TARANTULAS---- *Cheers*. (Alexandrian Music). *Garnet and Zidane walking past the Alexandrians. Cid: "Welcome, to the holy matrimony of Queen Garnet and soon- to-be-king Zidane, Zidane are you willing to take care of Queen Garnet for the rest of your life?" Zidane: "YES" Cid: "Garnet?" Garnet: " Y-----* Whoosh.* a big dark cloud went by hovering on top of Alexandria's grand castle, covering the great long sword of Alexander. Cid: "What in the world is going on?" Before anyone could answer, the sky became darker, wind and thunder starts to roll up. Garnet:" Everyone, please reserve to a safe place after till the storm is over!" Cid: "But Garnet, your wedding." Garnet: "The wedding can wait, yet the lives of millions of people couldn't." Zidane: "I agree, Garnet, I 'm sorry, but we will have to delayed the wedding." Garnet:" Yes, but I have a feeling right now will be the last time we will ever see each other." Zidane: " What are you talking about? I am not leaving Alexandria or anything." Garnet: " OK, but I want you to know, what ever happens, I will wait." Zidane: " .* crowds yelling * Steiner: " Your grace, and sire, there is a big creature coming on top of the castle." Both Zidane and Garnet's eye rolled to view on top of the castle. Steiner: " We are predicting it is a Edilon, but nothing can be sure, your grace and sire, please let us escort you back to the castle." Beatrix: "Yes, we will have many guards upstairs." As Beatrix and Steiner escorts Garnet and Zidane upstairs, someone, or something locked the door. No one can go back downstairs. Zidane: " Damn, what are we gonna do?" Suddenly, a shadow swooped by. Quickly, Zidane realized it is Bahamut. Bahamut was spinning like the earth was celebrating Hanukah; it doesn't know what its doing. Garnet: " Why is Bahamut acting like this? I didn't summon him." Before even Garnet can finish, he is charging power what looked liked a "Omega Flare". Zidane: " O shit, Garnet , run!!!!" Garnet: " There is nowhere to run. All we can do it fight!" It was too late, Bahamut has fired. 


	2. Another Universe

~ FF9 sequel Chap 2 ~ Going in the portal * Smoke and ashes scattered everywhere * Zidane: "Garnet, you OK? Garnet? Where are you?" Garnet:" I am right here. Where is Beatrix and Steiner?" Zidane:" Beatrix? Stenier? Where are you? Don't slack off now, the queen needs you." Steiner and Beatrix did not reply. Garnet: " Where can they have been?" Zidane:" And where in the world are we?" Garnet:"I don't know." Zidane:" Well, is this part of the castle though?" Garnet:" I don't think so, my mother might know, but she.." Zidane: "Enough, its OK if u don't want to talk about it." Garnet: " OK, but how are we gonna get out of here?" Zidane:" This place sounds pretty big, lets see if they have an exit." So Garnet and Zidane was walking alone in a deep dark forest. Garnet: " Wonder how big is this place?" Zidane: " Don't know, but I think we should take a rest first." Garnet: "OK, lets sit down over there." Garnet and Zidane was sitting down on a shady tree. Suddenly, a flan and bomb (Monsters in the game) flew to the floor. Zidane: " Oh no, Garnet, remember how to fight?" Garnet: " Yes, but I left all my summoning tools at the castle." Zidane:" What do u mean?" Garnet: " You know, my Peridot, Topaz, Opal, and my weapon." Zidane: " Oh well, lets try our best." Garnet: " But y don't they move?" Zidane walked closer and closer to the monsters like they were poisonous. Zidane: " I think they are fainted." Suddenly, there was a loud budging in the bushes. Zidane:" Stand back Garnet, probably more monsters." Both Garnet and Zidane put out their readiness stance, but instead of monster popping out, it looked like it were a black mage, a Bermician, a fat blue guy/girl , a redhead, and a little girl. Zidane and Garnet realized who they were quickly. Zidane: " Is it really you guys? Vivi? Eiko? Freya? Amarant? And Quina?" Eiko: " Well duh, who else would it have been? Miss me?" Zidane: " Wow, but how did you guys get up here?" Freya: " We were following you guys up to see what cause that cloud, but when we came up, we were here, being attack by the flan and bomb." Vivi: " Happy to see us? You promise we will meet again." Freya: " Save the sweet talk, we got company." From what looked like another monster, down came a thunder cloud with a god-like old man. Garnet: " Ramuh!" Ramuh: " Dear young ones and master Garnet, this is the parallel universe, I don't understand why you should be here." Zidane: " We can ask the same question." Ramuh: " After the Necron and Trance Kuja was destroyed, the summons were captured from a even more stronger force. The dark lord had likely brain wash the Edilon and set them free to destroy. I, however, was a lucky one to have escape." Quina: " We iz know ye saying already." Zidane: " Ya, we are more interested on how we can get out of here." Ramuh: " I am afraid I don't know the answer to that, but I know that this universe have some likeness of the universe you originated in." Zidane: " Can you at least give us clues?" Ramuh: " I am dearly sorry, but I have limited time before my powers get overwhelmed, sorry, and good luck!" Zidane: " WAIT!" The summon was gone with a flash. Freya: " I think this is a start of a new journey, we will have to get through this like a team." Zidane: " Your're right, from now on, lets do it together!" 


	3. Cloma's Cave Entrance

~ FF9 sequel Chap 3~ Cloma's Cave Entrance  
  
As Zidane and company walked many miles hoping for a miracle to happen, hoping that Ramuh will fly by and warp them out of here. Zidane: " Damn, this sure is a big ass forest." Vivi: " My feet are hurting." Freya: " I wonder how long till we can find a place to rest and spend the night." Zidane: " I am going to close my eyes, when I open them, I better see a nice little cave. Closing my eyes in ..1 , 2 ,.." Garnet: " No need Zidane, wish came true." There was a large cave up ahead with looked like a big face with horns. Zidane: " Wow, I should probably do this wishing thing a lot more." Quina: " Let us in we go." Freya: " OK, but everyone, stay alert." Alert was right, before they entered the cave, 2 somewhat looked like black mages blocked the exit. The two mages: " Must not bother master Cloma, KILL." Zidane: " Let's kick some butt baby!" *Boss Battle Simulation ( Includes Spells not appeared in the game.) * Black Mage# 1--- Fire spell 102 dmg Zidane--- Attack 5106 dmg Black Mage# 2---Strenght spell Increase Attack Power Freya----Jump waiting Vivi----Flare 3001 dmg Black Mage #2---- Attack 500 dmg Black Mage #1-----: " Damn humans, We will be back." FLEE Zidane: " Damn, I was about to kick their butt too." Garnet: " Hurry, lets go inside." As the party goes inside, a big boulder crashes in the entrance. Zidane: " What the f**k? What happen?" Garnet: " Someone must have didn't want us to go in." Freya: " I guess we will need to find another place to rest. Luckily, the wishing thing worked again, a moogle swept by. Moogle: Hi, I am George the Moogle, would you travelers like to camp? Zidane: " Thank God you came, I forgot about that Moogle camping stuff, and the flute." Moogle: " I am afraid the flute will not work anymore, since now the mist is gone, we cannot track the sound waves." Zidane: " Dammit!!!" Moogle: " Not to worry, us Moogles developed a new communication, the Moogle Wand. *Zidane recived the Moogle Wand * Moogle: " This wand doesn't travel through the mist, instead, it echoes from the sound of the mountains." Zidane: " Wow, pretty smart." George Blushed. *After Camp * Zidane: " O well, here is another day of adventure." Garnet: " Ya, but with new problems and difficulties." Quina: " Best no think bout it." As the party is talking, a theif-looking man, jumped in. Thief: " You shall not be victorious to Cloma, DIE!!" The thief threw a scattering of smoke and ran off. Garnet: " What was that?" Zidane: " Probably another follower of Cloma, whoever he/she is." Eiko: " But will did he just ran? Didn't he said to die?" Quina:" AHHHHH!! My frogs are gone!! The burglar stole it!" Zidane: " Weird, why would the burglar want to do with frogs? Cant you just catch them in any pond?" Before he finished, the mages came. 


	4. Cascade Amulet

~ FF9 sequel Chap 4~ Cascade Amulet  
  
Black Mage# 1:"Finally we caught up with you." Zidane: " What you guys want now?" Black Mage# 2:" Your head." Freya:" Come and get it then." * Boss Battle * Zidane-----Attack 4601 dmg~ Black Mage# 1 -----Cascade-Up N/A~ Vivi---- Sleep Miss~ Black Mage# 2------ Cascade Blast Every Party member down to 1 hp~ Quina-----Trance-----Cook Miss~ Zidane-----Trance----GrandLethal 9999dmg~ Black Mage#1 Dead------Black Mage#2 Flee~ Black Mage# 2:" You are lucky this time, master Cloma told us to give you this if you win." * Received Cascade Amulet* Black Mage #2:" We will meet again." Freya: " I wonder what this amulet does?" Zidane: " Who cares? We could sell it for some nice cash." Eiko: " ZIDANe! We need to think of a way to get outta here, now earn some cash." Zidane: " OK, just kidding." Garnet: " O well, might as well continue walking then..." As Zidane and Garnet was walking, they encountered the thief. Zidane: " Can you believe our luck? Three bad guys in a row! O well, let's kick some ass." Thief: " Hold on! I come in peace. Are you Zidane?" Zidane: " What if I am?" Thief: " I am Poshul, I am trying to go in Cloma's Cave." Zidane: "So do we, why did you rob us earlier?" Poshul: "I am trying to steal the Cascade Amulet, but then realized that it was a frog. I thought you guys woulda have it." Zidane: " Why were you stealing it? Is there gold inside Cloma's Cave?" Poshul: " No, but I am trying to save my little brother, he is trapped inside by 2 mages. I wanted to trick the two guards that I was one of Cloma's servants, but it didn't work." Zidane: " Do you know who Cloma is?" Poshul: " I don't know, my brother was captured and we were separated ever since. So.I was thinking if I can join you guys, I also want to get out of this universe as soon as I recover my brother." Zidane: " Sure, we can use another guy, but how you get stuck on this universe?" Poshul: " I don't know, I summoned a Odin, but it backfired on me. Then, I was here." Garnet: " So you are a summoner too? We also got struck by a Edilon." Zidane: " It is weird that it didn't kill us, it brought us here." Garnet: " There is no point guessing what happened, we will have to face it ourselves." Zidane: " Let's go save your brother Poshul, then we can work on getting out of here." So Zidane and the party memembers were walking exactly where they first saw Cloma's Cave. Zidane: " Well, here's the place, let's go in." Garnet: " Wait, remember we cant go in because of that boulder?" Zidane: " O ya, what are we gonna do?" Poshul: " Use the Cascade Amulet, it should smattered the boulder." So Zidane putted the amulet near the boulder, spuriously, the boulder exploded like a castle collapsed, now Zidane went inside. Zidane: " Man, its freezing in here." Garnet went closer, but there was a large ice bolt, and it felt . 


End file.
